This section is intended to provide a background or context to the example embodiments of the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In general a blade system or blade center is based on a modular component design optimized to minimize the use of physical space and energy. Blade systems can hold multiple blade servers in a blade enclosure. A blade system provides services such as power, cooling, networking, and various interconnects. Together, blades and the blade enclosure form the blade system. Different blade providers have differing principles regarding what to include in the blade itself, and in the blade system altogether.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a device which may use a blade center or system. A blade server or system can house several circuit blades and power supplies for example, and each of the power supplies may associated with a particular blade. In operation any blade of such a blade server can trip a circuit breaker such and disrupt power to a blade if its power supplies are plugged into a same circuit. Also at least part of the blade center could be shut down due to the circuit breaker tripping when it tries to draw higher current than is allowed by the circuit breaker. This could happen even if no other electrical equipment are attached to the circuit. In certain situations such as when a blade center is used for critical equipment, such as medical or factory equipment, such a power disruption to a circuit shared with such a blade center could be even more problematic. Therefore, a need exists to solve such disruptions.
The example embodiments of the invention work to address at least the power issues associated with a blade system as described above.